


Paper Rings

by noahs



Category: Fashion Model RPF, Taylor Swift (Musician)
Genre: Angst but only if you squint, F/F, Fluff without Plot, Song:Paper Rings (Taylor Swift), Uhm, kinda vague, the whole concept is vague
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-08-18 19:43:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20197108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noahs/pseuds/noahs
Summary: I like shiny things but I'd marry you with paper rings.





	Paper Rings

**Author's Note:**

> My internet got cut so when I don’t have distractions I usually sit down to finish my drafts so everyone say thank u missing internet.  
I also wrote the first half of this when the tracklist first leaked and I had very different expectations for paper rings... still the song helped me finish this

**MIDD 2015**

“You are gonna tear a hole in the carpet if you don’t stop pacing.”

I turn, bristling, only to be met by a pair of blue eyes. There’s no expression in them and it only makes me angrier.

“How are you so calm?! This isn’t a tropical vacation Taylor.” I clench my jaw, stepping closer to the large window, looking at the sky. The moon is high but it looks very close from here.

“Karlie, step away from the window please.”

The calm tone in her voice has me snorting. “It’s not like I’m planning to jump.”

I hear her sigh. “It’s not that as much as I’m afraid you are going to slip and fall. You are quite clumsy.”

I still don’t turn to look at her. “Are you really telling a supermodel that she’s clumsy? I taught_ you_ how to walk.”

“No, I’m telling my girlfriend that she’s clumsy.” Another sigh. It only makes me madder. “Come here and sit with me, please.”

I cross my arms. “Make me.”

I hear the rustle of the chair, the tap her feet make in the carpet. I root in my place until two bony hands circle under my ribcage, making me gasp.

She rests her chin on my shoulder. “Are you mad with me?”

I wait for a few moments before replying, only to make her suffer. “No. I’m mad at the situation.” I place my hand in top of hers. Cold, they are always cold. “And you should be too.”

“I am mad.” She says, matter of fact. “But right now I’m more worried about you.” She presses a kiss against my shoulder. “Come with me, please?”

I pursue my lips. “No.”

“Don’t say I didn’t warn you.” One hand slips under my knees while the other presses against my back and I register a second too late what is happening.

“What are you doing―you can’t― I’m too big Taylor!” She scoops me up in her arms. She, a 5’9 imp was carrying me, a 6’2 giant. I looked out of proportions in her arms, almost like a toddler carrying an adult. Okay, I know I can easily get out of her grasp if I really wanted to but I wasn’t complaining too much because it was actually nice to be carried around. Especially if is your girlfriend who’s doing the heavy lifting.

She deposits me haplessly into bed with a huff, face red. I blink. “I didn’t know you had it on you.”

A smirk spreads across her face. “Once I stopped watching you work out and I actually started to do it myself, I got pretty strong.”

I stick my tongue out. “Bluffer.”

She rolls her eyes at me. “Just stay there okay?” She returns to the round table, where she sits and starts to work with all the colorful paper, tape and scissors.

I play with the idea of pacing again just to spite her but instead I just lay there watching her work with the paper. 

“What are you doing anyway?” Her back is turned to me, sitting cross-legged barefoot, hunched over the table.

“I used to be so angry all the time.” I see her fingers folding a piece of paper. “Angry with myself, angry with my life. Fame felt like a trap. It was everything I ever wanted but it came with a price, a price I was sure I could pay until...” her words trail off but I know exactly what she means. My girlfriend shakes her head. “So I started to do everything I could to relax; yoga, painting. Actually, that’s why I learned how to do watercolor painting.”

“You have never painted me.”

“I can’t do watercolor painting of you dummie. It would have to be detailed and I’m not that good.”

“Lies.” I click my tongue. “I’m sure you painted your ex-girlfriends.”

Unfortunately for my anger, she doesn’t take the bait.

“As I was saying, I also tried origami.”

“That’s what you are doing?”

“Mhm.”

“What exactly? Herons?”

“You’ll see in a while.”

I scoff but she doesn’t say anything else and neither do I. In moments like this, silence is too precious, and I just stare at the brown ceiling thinking about nothing and everything at the same time.

I’m so lost in thought that I don’t notice when the folding papers sound stop and next thing I know is Taylor lying in bed beside me, the mattress crunching under her weight. I turn to look at her.

“Hey.” She says, too close to my face. Her breath tickles my nose. “I have something for you”

I notice her hand closed in a fist and I go for it before she stops me.

“Ah-ah.” She holds my arm with her free one. “First you need to give me a kiss.“

“Why?”

She scrunches up her nose. “Because I had a long night.“

I’m too curious to see what’s on her hand so I relent and lean in, the kiss ending has soon as it had begun.

I look at her fist again but she doesn’t open it.

“Give me another kiss”

“Why?” I whine. I just want to know what she has done.

“Because you know it’s gonna be alright.”

“That doesn’t make any sense.”

But she isn’t listening anymore, eyes closed and lips pursing so once again I relent and lean in. I make this kiss last more than three seconds thinking she would be satisfied but when I open my eyes her hand is still closed.

“Taylor.” I sigh, my irritation growing with her dramatic antics.

“Karlie.” She replies in the same tone, not missing a beat. I’m three seconds away of strangling her.

“Kiss me again?” She asks before I can scold her, and I bite back my frustration.

“Why in the world would I kiss you for a third time?”

“’Cause I’ve waited my whole life.” Her smile is big, a glint in her eyes as if the answer was obvious.

And I hate it. I hate how it makes me blush and get this fuzzy and warm feeling on my stomach, I hate how her lopsided smile is taking all of my anger away only to be filled by something that has me giggling.

“You are a dork.”

Her smile widens. “The dork you are going to give a kiss to, yes.”

I roll my eyes but I end up leaning in again, too entailed by the woman in front of me to do anything else. This time I giver her a real kiss, as much as I can in our positions and by the time I pull away and her lips are swollen, her hand opens. She sits cross legged in front of me and I do the same. A curly hair falls off her messy bun and I fight the urge to tuck it back. No distractions.

There, at the palm of her hand, two paper circles are laying over it. I frown, getting closer and the circles turn to be―

“You made rings?” They have rhombuses at the front, imitating a rock jewelry. The circles are golden while the rhombuses are blue.

“Paper rings, yeah,”

“Why?”

She turns to look at me with this longing on her face that I know she gets when she’s thinking on writing a song.

“You know that I like shiny things but I’d marry you with paper rings.”

“You want to get paper married.”

Taylor smiles shyly and I almost throw myself into her arms. “I thought it might cheer you up.”

“And it worked.” I say with an encouraging expression and she seats closer. My bad mood from earlier just a memory now.

I take hesitantly one of the rings, careful to not ruin it. 

“So what now,”

“Well for lack of production, I guess we will skip to the part we are exchanging vows.”

I nod and try to slip the ring into her finger, but she slaps my hand away. “No! Not like this! Have you never been to a wedding before?” She looks at me as if I had stepped on Meredith. “You need to say the vows first before exchanging rings.”

“Uh―” I can’t think of anything right now so before I can panic and make a fool out of myself, I say, “You first!”

She rolls her eyes, but the smile that is on her face betrays her, holding the paper ring between two fingers.

She sits straighter, her shoulders a perfect square. Taylor clears her throat.

“Ladies and gentlemen, will you please stand?

“Babe, there isn’t anyone here―” The glare she sends my way is enough to make me go quiet.

“Don’t ruin the moment!” She whispers, looking around as if there were actually people watching us get paper married.

She clears her throat once again, setting the ring down at her tight only to look up with the biggest smile on her face. She takes my hands with her raspy ones and I let go of my ring as well. “With every guitar string scar on my hand, I take this magnetic force of a woman to be my lover.” There’s a weight to her words, something that shouldn’t be as heavy in the silly game we are playing right now. It shouldn’t be taking away my breath or making me want to cry. “I swear to be there for your worst and better times. I swear to be overdramatic and true to my lover.” 

“So you admit it!” I squeal.

She chuckles. “Just this once. It’s a special occasion.”

She pulls away her hand to take the ring and slid it into my finger. It’s a bit loose but I don’t care.

I try to kiss her, overcome with affection, to show her what I can’t with words but she presses her hand flat against my chest.

“Karlie! You can’t kiss the bride before being declared married!”

I pout. “C’mon, this isn’t the most conventional wedding I’m sure we can skip some rules.” I close my eyes and lean again but she stops me. I huff. “Fine.”

I look around, trying to gain time to think what I’m going to say. Taylor is the one that has always had the way with words, not me. I scramble trough my brain trying to find something that is worthy of improvised wedding vows.

“I’m waiting for you darling.” Taylor taps an invisible watch on her wrist. She’s so annoying.

“Uh,” I can’t tell her something super cheesy because then what am I gonna save for our actual wedding? It has to be brief but meaningful. A bulb lights up in my head, the foundation of our relationship. “I swear to stay when it’s hard or it’s wrong or when we are making mistakes.” 

“And?” She looks at me expectantly and I flood in panic, I didn’t think this through. I name the first thing that comes to mind. “And to save my dirtiest jokes for you.”

Taylor blinks and for a moment everything is quiet, too quiet for my liking and I’m about to open my mouth and trip over my words when she bursts out laughing.

“This is why I love you.” She says once she’s done laughing with an adoration on her face that has me blushing like a tomato. “In exchange I promise that at every table I’ll save you a seat.”

“So romantic.” I poke her thigh.

“Look who’s talking.”

I ignore her and same as she did with me just minutes ago, I slid the ring into her finger, both of us giggling messes as if we were ten years old playing house.

“I liked what you said.” My girlfriend (wife?) tears her eyes off the paper ring to look at me. “Might put it in a song or two.”

I click my tongue. “Of course you will.”

“Don’t act as if you don’t like it.”

“When are you going to name drop me in a song? I’m waiting.” I whine.

Taylor stares back at me amused. “When you dump me and I’ll have to drag your name through the mud with barely concealed references.”

“I could never dump you, you are the one I want. Also didn’t we just get paper married? Wait―are we married now? So that means I can kiss you?”

She doesn’t reply and leans in instead. It’s a sloppy kiss in an awkward position, my hands on her thighs and hers on my shoulders, but I’m drunk in the bliss of all of this so in my consideration is one of the best kisses we have ever shared. 

“Does that mean I can call you my wife now?” I ask once she pulls away.

“Mhm, as long as you have the paper ring on, yes.”

“So now we are paper married.” I repeat, still not quite believing what we just did.

“Yes.” She leaves a trail of kisses on my jaw. “And one day we are going to get actually married.”

“Is that your way of proposing? Because it sucks.”

She stops her kisses to laugh. “Trust me, when I propose you are going to remember it.”

“So you are the one who’s going to propose?”

“Maybe. Or maybe you will do it.”

“We’ll see.” I say, all this talk about the future making me giddy inside.

She stares down at our rings for a while, her eyes darkening, and her smile slips away.

“Things aren’t always going to be like this, Karlie. I promise you we will make it out of this mess.”

I take her hand and give it a soft squeeze. “And I promise to stick by your side. Always.”

She squeezes my hand back.

“I promise.” I repeat, stroking the ring on my finger.

It feels real.

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe I wrote an angsty ass 6k (Finding love trough the noise) about Taylor jumping in the pool in new year’s eve only for Taylor to spill in paper rings that crackhead Kloss jumped first and then she followed her. I'm also conflicted about the album for one side we have songs as London boy (which I kinda like lmao) and in the other side we have Taylor singing “you are the west village” in a lesbian song about being eaten out where Karlie literally lives what the fuck. So just keep passing the joint kids and we might survive this.


End file.
